Finding Yourself
by Clumsey.Is.My.Middle.Name
Summary: all human  Bella finds out she's pregnate after Edward left. Now 17 years later Lizze wants nothing to do with the man that broke her mom's heart. How far will Edward go to get them both back?
1. Chapter 1

**Lizze's POV**

_My name is Elizabeth Swan I'm 17 years old I live in Forks Washington with my mother Bella Swan and I have never met my father…_

"GAHH! Why is this so hard?" I turned to my best friend wondering why I've been trying for and hour to finish this stupid paper for English and I'm not even done with the first paragraph.

"How is writing 3 paragraphs about yourself that hard? You spend one paragraph on general information the next on interests and the last on what you want to do." My best friend Anna said.

"Ok ok ok I'll try again." I looked back down at my paper and took a deep breath and began to write.

_My name is Elizabeth Swan but I prefer Lizze I'm 17 years old, I live in Forks Washington with my mother Isabella Swan (who likes to be called Bella). I've never met my father, in fact I barely know anything about him except his name is Edward and he wanted nothing to do with my mom, and apparently that included me. I don't like talking about myself and don't do it often so if this paper sucks I'm sorry._

_Some of the things I like to do is one read, I like escaping my world and be able to go into another and completely drone out the world. Another things is history, when we first moved here our neighbor jasper would baby-sit me while my mom was at work and all he would do is teach me history, and some how I ended up loving it. Lastly I love to play the piano, I don't why but when I was about 4 years old my mom took me into a music store to look at music and I saw a piano in the corner and just felt this undying need to play it, after that day I never stopped. I guess that's one of the only things my darling father left me was his music playing abilities. _

_Lastly when I grow up I want to be a music teacher. When I was little and I went to piano lessons I was always amazed and looked up to my teacher and lived how they were able to teach others the same thing. I plan on going to the place that offers me the best scholarship. That's all… _

I looked at my paper and felt a little bit proud went down stairs to put it in my backpack. On the way up I ran into the box of stuff my mom was planning on throwing out a book fell onto the floor from it I picked it up and looked at the title:

**The Life and Times of Bella Swan aka my diary**

_Oh My God!_

I looked into the first entry _August 20__th__ 1993 _I turned to look at the last date _July 20__th__ 1994. _I just realized that in this diary was any answer I ever had about my mom and dad's relationship! This was going to get interesting…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Hey guys I just wanted to say yay to the fact that I got my first review! that makes me excited. Now we just need lots more. I'm good at taking advice so if you have any feel free to share. One last thing I am not a tech person I'm luckey enough to have figured out how to work this so I'm not going to be posting sites to visit what the person's outfit or stuff is (you just have to use your imagination sorry!) that's all**

**Disclaimer: (this is the only one i'll do) I do/never will own twilight *sigh* I do however own Liz Swan and Anna and Katie and whatever other character I create in my head!**

**Lizze's POV**

_August 20__th__ 1993_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my first day in Forks and already I hate it! I've been here for 5 hours and I already miss the sun. I know I have to act strong so my mom doesn't feel bad about sending me here, but the thought of going to Forks High School makes me want to crawl under my bed and cry! What if everyone hates me? Or I trip and everyone laugh at me and I'm known as the klutz FOREVER! What if I don't fit in here just like back at Arizona? I mean it's not that I ever considered Arizona my home but at least there I had a few friends and the school was big enough that I could go around unnoticed by the other students. I really wish Phil wasn't a baseball player that had to travel. Why couldn't he have a normal job like selling houses or something like that? Also why couldn't mom just stay why do I always have to be the responsible one and do everything right? Why couldn't she have dealt with it for two more years at least and then when I went to college she could travel around with him? WHY? I know Charlie missed me but I've barely seen him in 5 years we don't know how to live with each other and it not be akward! I wish I could know what's going to happen in the comfort of my own home and not have to experience it. HELP!_

_Bella Swan_

_P.S. Wish me luck!_

I couldn't believe what I was reading _my mom…nervous? _I thought. I have never seen a day that my mom wasn't completely confident and in control. I guess I didn't know half as much as I thought I did about mom.

"Lizze it's time for dinner. Oh and jaspers here as well." My mom yelled from downstairs.

"Ok!" I yelled back. I quickly put the diary back in my night table drawer and ran downstairs.

"Hey uncle Jasper! What's new with you?" I said while sitting down.

"Well today I was in class today going over the many causes of the Civil War and how each one was important when, I noticed one of my students wee zoning in out! As if Civil War wasn't interesting! To make it worse I was right in the mid-"

"Jasper!" I interrupted "you realize that I only ask that out of politeness right? I really don't care what happened when you're going on and on about the civil war, cause each time it somehow turns into a history lesson!"

"Yea Jasper I'm going to have to agree with Liz on this one you do tend to drag on. Plus at this rate the girl's going to know more about history then the poor teacher." My mom said behind me while bring the food to the table.

I didn't know how I was supposed to look at her I mean I did feel a little guilty about the fact that I held the diary that had her deepest darkest secrets from her adolescent life in fork hidden in my room.

"So honey how was school?" My mom asked while she sat down.

"It went fine. Today was Mrs. Gardner's last day in school before the baby was due so we get our long term sub tomorrow, hopefully she'll know something about history or it'll be the most boring 50 minutes of my day for the rest of the year!"

"Well don't you worry you and I can work on your history knowledge everyday after school if you want?" Jasper said with a gleam in his eyes.

"NO!" Mom and I yelled at the same time.

After dinner I went back up to my bedroom, I grabbed my mom's copy of pride and prejudice and started to read it was my favorite. I loved classics just like my mom but her favorite is Wuthering Heights and I personally think it's stupid. I stopped reading about 10:45 and went to bed.

That night I dreamed about my mom my age on her first day of high school in Forks and how it turned out. When I woke up the next morning I had dreamed of at least 7 horrible ways my mom had endured her first day and was worried which one she went through.

Ii got up and started getting ready. I decided on a pair of ripped jeans and a black shirt with neon paint splatters all over it then I pulled on my very worn out plain black chucks grabbed my purple bag and ran down stairs.

"Bye Mom!" I yelled as I ran out the front door and ran down the driveway to Anna's car.

"Hey girl what's up?" She said as soon as I sat down.

"Pretty good." I said sitting back and relaxing.

While Anna was driving I pulled out my one of my Harry Potter books to read.

"Oh my god I can not believe you read that crap! How can you even enjoy it's like the worst thing EVER!" she said with so much passion.

"Have you tried reading it yet Anna?" I asked again we had this argument at least once a week and every time the answer was the same.

"No I haven't and I never intend to!"

"Well until you do you can't call it crap so shut up!" by the time we finished arguing we had gotten to the school I said good bye to her and ran to my first class which was English.

By the end of English I was more than ready to go me and the teacher Ms. Karners never got along. She refused to believe that anyone of her students could have already read almost every single book she assigns us to read no matter what and refuses to accept my work early because of this.

I walked into history and turned to my friend Katie while she told me all about how her and her long time crush talked last night for an hour. Sometime during this Anna sat in front of me and tuned into the conversation. I never got that around here most people here have parents who think I'm just a huge slut like my mom, and has the potential to turn all there "precious" little angels into full fled angles. Even some of the teachers here think that. Last year when some of the girls were making fun of me in the cafeteria in front of everyone two teachers just sat at a table completely ignoring it. This is one of the reasons I'm looking so forward to college, _were no one will know me_!

I remember one time when I was at a party Mike Newton Jr. tried to get me to go upstairs with him.

_**Flashback:**_

_I was standing against the wall nursing a cup of beer waiting for Anna to say she was ready to go when Mike started walking towards me._

_"Hey Liz! Wanna dance?"_

_"No thanks I'm good right here."_

_"Ok fine then lets just cut to the chase I know your into to me and today's your lucky day cause I'm here to let you know that I'm into you too. So why don't you say that we go upstairs and make some magic? Huh?"_

_I stared at him for a second "I'm good." And turned back to my drink_

_"Look" he said leaning in closer "we all know what a huge slut your mom was and everyone also knows you take after her so why don't we cut to the chase and go do it?"_

_I really couldn't be blamed for what happened after that._

_**End of Flashback **_

I still don't think that I should have gotten in trouble for that I mean he only needed 8 stitches after I broke the beer glass on his forehead.

By the time Katie had finished the substitute was there and was trying to get everyone's attention.

I looked to the front of the class and looked over her. She had to be a least 5 foot tall, not very intimidating she had short pixie cut black hair, gold eyes and was really pale. You could tell that she was really excited about this job by the gleam in her eyes and the way she was bouncing on the balls of her feet. She looked across the room smiling at each student individually. I didn't know what to think of her I was unsure if she even knew anything about history, or even if she did if she would even be able to control the class long enough to even teach it.

_She doesn't look much older than us…_ I thought

"Hi everyone I'm Alice Brandon, but you all can call me Ms. B!"

_Now why did that name sound familiar?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice's POV**

"Ok guys I'm going to the high school don't want the kids to wait on me!" I yelled as I ran out the door towards the car. The only person who seemed to respond to me was Esme.

As I turned on my car I thought of Edward. He used to be so open and carefree but after Bella dumped him he hasn't been the same. It's sad how even after almost 17 years the thought of my ex best friend still made my blood boil.

_If I even run into her here…_ I thought to my self. Our family had moved back to Forks because no matter where else we lived we always considered this our home.

I pulled into the familiar parking lot and got out of my car and looked around almost nothing had changed. I never thought I would be back here but until I can find a permanent job I'm just stuck with substituting. I walked into the classroom I was assigned to and looked at the names on the list of my first class' names, to see if I knew any of the last names. Jennifer Anton, no. Drew Brumback, no. Anna Cook, no. Michael Newton…

_ Mike finally managed to find someone?_

I continued looking through the list, Katie Pate, Josh Russell, Eric Sell, Elizabeth Swan, Robe- Elizabeth_ Swan?_

No! it couldn't be, that can't be her daughter! She'd had to been at least 17? That would mean that Bella, _Bella Swan_ had a teenage pregnancy! It probably happened right after we left!

I went from complete shock to anger. How _dare_ her! _I can't I can't wait till I get my hands on her and that man she probably marri- _wait! If she had a kid and got married (knowing her dad he make them get married) then this kid wouldn't have her last name…she'd have her fathers, and Swan is a pretty common last name.

All of my anger left me; I got up and walked to the copier to make copies of the worksheet the teacher left shaking my head at how stupid I was for even thinking that.

By the time I got back to the room the kids had all arrived. I looked around all of them excited with the chance to teach them.

"Hi everyone I'm Alice Brandon, but you all can call me Ms. B"

**Lizze's POV**

_August 21, 1993_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first day of school, and I think it went pretty well (fingers crossed). You know how the last entry I was all worried about embarrassing myself? Well I managed to not make an idiot of myself! Also I made a few friends! Angela and Jessica are two girls I have a lot of classes with and I sat with them at lunch, so no worries there, then there was Mike who was a little weird at first seems pretty cool. Another good thing is the only class I have to work with and try not to make a fool of myself in front of is in biology. And he wasn't even here! And last but not least my newest friend I met in gym is Alice Brandon. She seems really nice and already asked if I wanted to hangout at her house this weekend! I don't think Forks is going to be that bad anymore!_

_ Bella Swan_

No wonder the name sounded familiar!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys _sorry it took me a while but here's the fourth chapter and i hope you guys like it even though its a little short. **

_August 23, 1993_

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my god I think I'm in love! I met the most beautiful man I have ever seen while I was at Alice's! His name is Edward, and he's amazing. He's Alice's cousin who moved here about a year ago. It was really sad when Alice informed me about how his father died 10 years ago and then his mom died a year ago. Plus you'll never believe this…HE'S MY SCIENCE PARTNER! I'm so excited now._

_Bella Swan_

_Oh. My. God. _I thought. This could not be happening, this really couldn't. My history teacher couldn't be _his_ cousin! I'm starting to feel as if my life is turning into a teenage soap opera.

"Lizze it's time for dinner!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. As soon as she said that I could smell the bacon and eggs from downstairs and my stomach grumbled on cue.

"Coming!" I yelled as I got up

By the time I got downstairs for dinner mom had already put out the food and her and Jasper were sitting down waiting for me.

"Hey Lizze how was history class? Does this teacher actually know anything about history?" Jasper asked while digging into dinner.

"Um yea kind of she doesn't know it to the extent as you though." I said thinking how I was having a conversation about my mom's ex-best friend is now my new history teacher.

After a few more awkward moments of me trying to switch the conversation away from me, mom started talking about this costumer she had to deal with today in the shop.

My mom owns the only bookstore in Forks. Unfortunately not a lot of people like reading so money can be really tight. We lived in a small one story house that's slowly coming down around us.

"So what do you think Lizze?" Jasper said breaking me out of my trance.

"Do what?" I said

"Jasper here has so kindly offered to give you his old pick up for $500." Mom said smiling.

It only took me .5 seconds before I was jumping up and own screaming yes while hugging Jasper. And for the first time since Ms. Brandon entered my life I had no troubles.

The next day I pulled into school in my brand new-to me-car. I had made a promise to myself that I would not worry about the whole Alice being my teacher thing because, she's only here temporarily then she's gone. I was walking towards the school trying to find my book in my bag when I ran into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I said looking into a pair of crystal blue eyes.

"It's ok nothings broken. I'm Seth." He said holding out his hand. I shook his hand. "I'm new here mind telling where the office is?"

"Sure right this way." I said going towards are school office.

By the time we got to the office I learned that Seth had moved here from California, and drove a motorcycle his mom helped him restore, hated rainy places i.e. Forks and that I was the only bright spot in his move here.

"Here we are the office." I said holding the door open for him.

"Thanks for showing me here. You should stay around and continue to show me to my first period class." He said smiling at me, which was then the moment I noticed his very cute dimples.

"Of course." I said smiling back.

He turned around and introduced himself to Ms. Cope the ancient office secretary. "Hi I'm Seth McCarty, I'm new."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: sorry it took me a while. so i have to give you all a warning i keep forgetting to give. i SUCK at fixing my own grammer mistakes no lie. i'm sure a lot of you starting to know that but don't worry my best friend who's also reading this is happy enough to call me and inform me of every. single. mistake. so my bad and please ignoreit. however if i screw something up so badly you are unable to understand just ask and i will answer. Thanks!**

**Lizze POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh. My. God. He asked me if I wanted to hang out with him today! I'm so excited! But what does he mean by "hang out"? Does that mean he likes me and he wants to get me alone? Or that he doesn't like me and picked up on how much I like him and just wants to let me down gently? Oh my god I'm such a fool of course he doesn't like me. He just doesn't want to reject me in front of everyone! How could I be so stupid! But then again Alice said that he couldn't stop talking about me at home and he is always calling me and he did look pretty happy when I said I'd love to hang out with him… But then again he could only think of me as a friend. AHHHHHHHH what did he mean by hanging out? There's only one thing to do I have to ask Alice._

_Bella Swan_

_P.S. wish me luck!_

Wow my mom was just like a normal teenager! I thought to myself. I looked up from her journal and looked at the clock, 2:43. _SHIT!_ I thought to myself. If mom found out I was up this late she'd kill me, if she knew I was up this late reading her high school diary, well I didn't even want to think about that.

I turned off my light and put the diary under the loose floorboard in my room, then turned over and tried to fall asleep. I started to think about all that I've found out about my mom from her diary. I knew that she had to have been a teenager once in her life but I would have never thought the crazy, over protective women I call my mother was the same person that wrote these diary entries.

I rolled over and fell asleep imagining my mom and Edward at my age.

I woke up to the annoying sound in the world, my alarm. I hit the snooze button and rolled on my back with a sigh_ no more staying up till 3 in my future._ I thought. I rolled out of bed and started getting ready for the day.

By the time I walked into my history class I already knew my day was going to be bad. I had gotten a test back from first that I made a D on, fell asleep in that class and tripped _up_ the stairs and bruised my knees.

"Hi class today we're going to start on World War II!" Ms. Brandon said in excitement.

Oh my god I've been here for 2 minutes and I already want to lock her in a closet, or switch her to decaf.

"This is the war where a majority of it was fought in trenches." Ms. Brandon starts off.

Wait a minute I thought to myself. I immediately put my hand up.

"Uh Ms. Brandon it was actually World War I that your referring to. World War II was fought mainly on land and sea with the occasional aerial attack." I said before she could call on me.

"Excuse me did I call on you?" she said snapping at me a little.

Usually if a teacher would snap at me I would brush it off but given how my morning was going and the lack of sleep I had this wasn't the case.

"Well I'm sorry _ma'am _I just thought I would help you out." I said snapping a little.

"Ms. Swan when I want your _help_ I will ask for it but until then you will _not_ interrupt _my_ class, understand?" she said glaring at me.

"Well no_ offense_ but you _did_ mess up and I was just telling you so you didn't sound like an idiot to all your other classes." I said getting angry very quickly.

"You will not speak to me that way in my classroom!" she said. I noticed then how the more pissed off she got higher her voice would get.

"Well how am I supposed to talk to you cause I started out polite and you snapped in my face!" I snapped back.

"Ms. Swan if you can not speak to me respectively then do not speak at all!" she practically yelled.

"No offense Ms. Brandon but respect is earned and you haven't earned my respect yet." I said looking her straight in the eyes.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" she yelled.

I grabbed my stuff and stormed out of the classroom slamming the door. I walked straight to the front office past the secretary and into the principles office.

"I'm gonna smack that bitch!" I yelled while sitting down in the seat.

Principle Newton looked up at me surprised I wouldn't blame him it was one thing for me to be sent to the principle's office but it was another thing for me to come storming in and cussing about a teacher.

"Uh Lizze, um what seems to be the problem?" he said looking at me as if my forehead would magically tell him.

"Ms. Brandon made a mistake in history and I politely corrected her and she went totally ballistic!" I said defending myself.

"Well I'm sure it was just a big misunderstanding and we can all work this out. However I'm still going to have to inform your mother about you being sent to the principles office." He said as if he didn't just announce my death sentence.

"Fine" I said. "It was nice knowing you all." I leaned back into my chair as he made the phone call.

"Hello Bella its Mike. Yea well you see we had a little issue with Lizze at school. Just a disagreement in history. No. Yes. In school suspension. I'm not sure. Ok that's fine. You too. Bye." He hung up the phone.

"Well what did she say?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well she wasn't that upset. However Ms. Brandon is another story she feels that you should spend the rest of the day in, in school suspension. So your mom said your Uncle Jasper is picking you up, so you'll just wait here till he shows up." Principle Newton said then started typing on his computer.

I walked out to the front office and pulled out my book when the bell rang signaling that 2nd period was over. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Annie telling her what happened then pulled out a book. I had gotten about a paragraph into it when I heard the office door open. Out of curiosity I looked up into the eyes of Ms. Brandon!

**Alice's POV**

I walked past Lizze Swan and towards the principle's office feeling her glares on the back of my head.

"Hey Mike." I said walking in and closing the door behind me. "You wanted to see me?"

If anyone had asked me back in high school if I thought Mike Newton would ever be principle at Forks High I'd have laughed in their faces but here I was looking at him sitting behind the principles desk and calling him my boss.

"I just wanted to talk about a certain incident that has lead to one of our best students being sent to my office?" he said looking up at me.

"If you're talking about Ms. Swan then sure, by the way why isn't she in the in school suspension classroom?" I asked looking through the glass part of his door and at Lizze reading her book.

"Her mother felt it was best to go ahead and bring her home. So again please explain to me what happened?" he said leaning back into his chair.

"Well I was beginning my lecture on World War II when Ms. Swan interrupts and tells me I'm teaching my class wrong and rudely corrects and embarrasses me in front of the class." I said while taking a seat on the other side of the desk of Mike.

"Really cause how Lizze sees it is that all she was trying to do was inform you of a simple mistake you made and you blew up in her face." He replied back.

"That is a lie!" I said starting to get angry again. "She was rude and disrespectful and when I told her I did not tolerate that in my classroom she smart mouthed me!" I said.

"Alice let me frank with you, I have known Lizze her whole life, and before you came along I have never had any problems with her. Now what you are saying sounds nothing like the 16 year old girl I know. I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding besides I'm sure you were used to this kind of behavior?" he said.

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well I'm just saying that she acts exactly like her mother." He said looking at me like I was stupid for not knowing this.

"And her mother would be…?" I said more confused then before.

"Bella Swan of course. Didn't you know? Lizze looks so much like her." He said looking over my shoulder and through the window at Lizze.

Bella Swan as in _the Bella Swan?_ I turned back around and looked at the girl again. It suddenly hit me how she had her mother heart shaped face and figure and also how she had the same pale skin.

It was also then that I noticed how the child hair was an exact combination of copper and brown._ It couldn't be!_ I thought to myself. If this was Edward's child he would have told us…unless he himself didn't know!

As if she felt someone was watching her she looked up and that's when I noticed her eyes, dark endless brown that didn't seem to end but around the edges a bright green fading in just like my cousin. It was then that finally couldn't deny it any longer this child was Bella's _and_ Edward's.

"Bella you have _a lot_ of explaining to do." I said to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: hey sorry it took me forever to write I got grounded from my computer then had to go to a honor band clinic that I ended up getting sick at so I decided to write and try to catch up to make it up to you all. But if any of you are pissed off it might make you feel better that I can't eat any solid foods right now and I am suffering.**

**Lizze's POV**

A lot of things don't scare me the dark, spiders, bugs, zombies, Ms. Brandon, the list goes on and on. However if you asked me what scared me, what made me anxious and freaked out, what made the nervous habits like biting your fingernails and twirling your hair? I would have to say this moment.

Alone in the car with my mother. No witnesses. No one. Just. Me. And. My. Mom. The worst part is the silence not knowing what she's thinking or going to say or how she'll react and how long I'll be grounded. But no matter what I thought and how crazy it was would ever compare to what my mother actually said.

"So Ms. Brandon is a bitch huh?" she said looking at me with a little smirk on her face.

All the nervousness I had ever since she walked through that door instead of Jasper left. I could feel my shoulder relaxing and I finally was able to take a deep breath.

As soon as we went home I sat on the couch and pulled out my book from my backpack I heard a knock at the front door and then it open and Jasper's voice.

"Hey squirt? Your mom had to go back to work and since I don't have any classes today I thought I could baby sit you huh?"

"I'm not seven Jazz quit treating me like I am!" I yelled back not looking up from my book.

I started reading my book again but my mind kept wondering to only one person…Seth. I'd only known him for a while but I think that I'm really starting to like him! We exchanged numbers the day after I met him and have texting nonstop. The only problem with the whole thing is…my mom. When your mom got pregnant with you before she was out of high school and unmarried you kind of get the abstinence speak a little earlier then most kids. So finding someone willing to look past all the rumors, and pass mom inspection is so rare you jump on any chance you get, which for me is zero.

Suddenly my phone went off signaling I had a text,

_Seth: hey didn't see u in class y?_ It didn't pass my notice that I instantly had a smile on my face when I saw his name on my screen.

_Lizze: yea got in a fight with ms. brandon no big deal. Besides it's not like we have a class together anyway…?_

_ Seth: yea but its awkward to ask you out over text…_ WTF? Did he just seriously ask me out? Am I dreaming?

_Lizze: wat!_

_ Seth: yea…so you wanna go out? _I would have never known I had screamed out loud if it wasn't for Jasper running into room.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Jasper yelled.

"Nothing just girl stuff. You wouldn't understand." I said picking up my book quickly acting like I didn't even know my phone existed.

"Girl stuff? Now what kind of girl stu-_ohhhh_ ok I'm gonna be out back reading if you need anything." He said and quickly leaving while I was trying not to laugh from what he was thinking I was talking about.

God guys can be so stupid.

**AN: And here was where I was going to stop but because I took forever I'll give you this ;) so if anyone still hates me hope this makes you feel less…hateful.**

**Bella's POV**

After I dropped off Lizze I had to get back to the bookstore in case anyone wanted to buy a book.

Walking from my to the bookstore I noticed the annual stares I got from the wonderful people of Forks Washington. I could understand that being pregnant at such an early age could be considered a bad thing but still the way people still treat me after almost 17 years makes me have a lot of sympathy for Hester from the scarlet letter.

Lucky for me there were some upsides, one I got the greatest thing in my life Lizze, and two I learned who my true friends were. Even though I lost plenty like Jessica, Eric, Lauren, and the Cullens I have the truest friends (Angela, Ben, and of course Jasper.)

I walked in my store and took a deep breath and smelled the wonderful scent of books. It wasn't the biggest thing just an open room with rows of bookcases in the front of the store was the check out desk and in the back is a little area for people to sit around and tables to work on. In the corner was a small piano the last owner, the only reason it was still in the store was Lizze said she'd disown me if I got rid of it.

Lizze, I sighed as I thought of my daughter. I went back to the stack of books I was putting away and went of into my own little world of thoughts. Until I heard the bell above my door chime signaling that a costumer had come in.

"Excuse me? I was wondering if you had anything good in here? Hello?" a vaguely familiar voice said.

"One moment." I said putting the last book up and turning to walk to the voice when I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Bella?"

_SHIT!_ **(AN: and even nicer I'm not gonna end here either, but you can thank my friend for that.)** "Hey Esme." I said finally able to catch my breath again. "What are you doing here?" I couldn't help but let the question slip out before I could fully think about it.

"Oh well Carlisle almost had a heart attack last year so they said he needed a less stressful work situation so we decided to move back and the kids were able to move back too!" she said as if she expected me to start jumping up and down with excitement.

But there was only one thought going through my brain. _He was here!_ Followed by many _many _cuss words.

"Oh really well that's good I hope Carlisle is ok. If you need any help finding a book I'll be up here and fiction is over there." I said pointing to one of bookshelves.

She thanked me and walked over to the shelves looking around while I tried to wrap my mind around the fact that not only was _he_ back but he brought his whole family with him. Don't get me wrong it's not like I didn't like his family it's just how do you explain to the people you love they have an extra family member for 17 years they never knew about.

"Bella I think I'm ready to check out." Esme said snapping me out of my jumbled thoughts.

"Oh ok." I said taking her books and starting to scan them while she looked around.

"This is a very lovely place you have here Bella. Oh what's this?" she said as she picked up a picture frame and looked at a picture of Lizze, Jasper and I about five years ago on my birthday.

"Oh I didn't realize you were married…or had a kid." She said sounding a little awkward placing the picture frame down. No doubt the awkwardness was talking to your son's ex girlfriend about her kid (who's unknowingly his) and her husba-wait? _Husband!_

"Esme I'm not married that's my neighbor and best friend Jasper." I said quickly explaining.

"Oh so is that your kid?" she asked looking at me.

"Yea it is I'm a single parent." I said avoiding eye contact as I pulled out her change, and handed it to her.

"oh." She said sensing this was a topic to not ask about.

Smart woman, I thought while I handed her, her bag and said goodbye.

I got back home that night and saw Jasper and Lizze watching t.v. with t.v. dinners in their laps. I walk through the door into the living room and look at Jasper and saying only what needed to be said.

"Jazz we need to talk. _Now!_"

**AN: hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll try to get another one up this week to make up for skipping two weeks but no promises.**

**Btw to one of the reviews this story is all human no vampires, sorry for the confusion!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ok so you guys are like my favorite people right now with all this reviewing! When I first started writing this I thought I'd get lucky with 5 reviews and I'm already past 20! You guys rock! Hopefully everyone will continue reviewing cause now that I have a taste I'm addicted :D. Anyway since I usually do really short chapters I'm going to try to write this one REALLY long (for me) so here I go…**

**Edward's POV**

17 years, 9 months, and 6 days since Bella and I broke up. Since I felt whole, or could fully breathe. Almost 18 years since my reason for living was gone forever. I moved back to Forks with my family almost a month ago and every time I see someone with brown hair or brown eyes I feel my heart stop. But I know deep down she would never be here.

Through out our whole relationship she would always talk about how she'd get out of this stupid wet town and go to new exciting places and never look back. Whenever she was daydreaming about this I was always silently hoping she was dreaming me right nest to here. But reality had a twisted sense of humor.

I finally looked around me through the windows of my car, my mom had kicked me out of the house two hours earlier and all I've done was park in a parking space and sit. My mother would be so pissed off right now.

_Flashback (two hours ago)_

_"Edward honey you need to leave this house, it's unhealthy for you to just stay stuffed up in here for so long. Why don't you go driving downtown? You used to love driving downtown." My mom said while I just lay on the bed doing work._

_"Mom I hated going downtown the only reason I said that was because me and Bella used it at an excuse to make out in the woods." I said. I wasn't going to go driving around were every little thing reminded me of Bella._

_"What?" mom said surprised. Guess she never thought her little angel would ever lie to her. There a first time for everything._

_"Yea so can you just leave me alone so I can finish this?" I said going back to paying attention to my work on the computer. Before I could even type one word to the email to my boss the computer disappeared._

_"No you may not I'm kicking you out for three hours you may not step one foot into this house until 9:00 pm or I will hurt you. Got it?" she said as she pushed me up and started pushing towards the door._

_Now my mom may look small but when she puts her mind to it she can be pretty…pushy. Before I could even answer her question though she had already closed the front door and locked it. I turned around sticking my hand in my pocket to get my keys when I realized they were empty. _

_Great. I thought to myself, I turned around to yell at my mom when I felt something hit the side of my head._

_"You forgot the keys!" she said with another slam of the door._

_Gotta love you moms…_

_End of Flashback._

I kept looking around at all the stores seeing if any of them had really changed. I saw that the old hardware store had been turned into a bookstore, and the dinner looked like it had new owners but besides that everything was the same.

I heard a group full of laughter and looked up in time to see a small group of girls all laughing at a friend of theirs who looked like had just fallen. One of them reached down to help the poor girl almost crying from laughing so hard.

"Yea Yea shut up! I'd like to see you all live with this curse! Next time I go down I'm taking one of you with me." Said the girl while getting up. Looking closely I could see she had brownish hair, cueing the speeded up rate of my heart.

Stop it. I thought to myself she just a teenager. While all the other girls tried to stop laughing and apologize I looked away not wanting to see something _else_ to remind him of Bella. I guess some wounds never heal…

**Lizze's POV**

My friends and I walked into the dinner with them still snickering about my fall outside. I could feel my stupid blush coming back up which sent around a whole new set of giggles. We walked into the only dinner in Forks and sat at our favorite table.

As soon as our orders were taken the bell on the door frame indicating new people chimed followed by laughter. I looked up to see a group of guys from school one of them happening to be Seth.

It was only yesterday that he asked me out but we haven't talked since then. One because I don't want my mom to find out and two is I'm still waiting for him to hear the rumors and go running to safety.

As I was thinking this I felt my phone go off in my pocket.

_Seth: so is it sad that the first real smile I've had while hanging out with these guys is walking in here and seeing u?_

By the end of that text I think people in outer space could see my smile. My friends were all looking at me with weird smiles on their faces.

"What's his name?"

"Does he live in Forks?"

"How old is he?"

"Do we know him?"

The questions kept coming but I just played them off returning to my phone

_Lizze: awww that's cute and same here. It feels like forever since we last talked._

_Seth: it was yesterday! But I see wat you mean. Meet me outside?_

I looked up and over at his table and noticed one of the chairs empty and him missing I looked out the window to see him slyly walk by and wink, nodding towards the ally at the side of the dinner.

What the hell.

I told my friends I needed some air and to text me if the food was here before I was back. I went outside and headed towards the ally looking for him. I walked about 7 ft into the ally and saw no trace of him. I was starting to feel a little uneasy when I felt two arms wrap around me and a voice that said "Took you long enough!"

I let out a mini scream before I could stop myself. The hands turned me around and I looked into Seth's eyes.

"Hey I didn't scare you did I?" he said with a small smirk on his face.

"No!" I said defending myself. "It's just that this is a very dark ally and I didn't see you anywhere so my mind just kind of wonders off…" I drifted off.

I let my head lie on his chest and felt the security of being in his arms. I felt the smile form on my face. Ever since I first met him I noticed how much more often I caught myself smiling then before.

"So I have a question I have to ask." Seth said looking down at me.

"Yea…?" I said cautiously.

"If I kissed you right now would you mind?" he said looking at me waiting for me to answer.

"Yes." I said.

Maybe if he wasn't such a good kisser and making me oblivious to the outside world I would have heard the sound of approaching feet. However even if I missed that I definitely didn't miss it when the person cleared their throat announcing their presence, but I probably could've stop what I said.

"Shit!"

**Bella's POV**

I was in my room opening a box I hadn't opened in almost 10 years, my Edward box. It had everything in it that reminded me of Edward. All the gifts he gave me, tickets from movies and concerts we went to, pictures of us, the notes he wrote me, and the shirt I wore on our first date.

_I really liked that shirt._ I thought to myself.

Picked up the stuffed bear he won for me at a carnival.

**Flashback**

_Edward and I had been dating for about 2 months when he surprised me by taking me to carnival in Port Angeles. We'd been her for about an hour when we crossed one of those booths that you had to knock down the bottles and you won a prize when I noticed the cutest stuffed animal._

_When I pointed out how cute it was he smiled at me then ran up to the man running it and handed him some money._

"_Edward don't waste your money!" I said coming up behind him. I knew these places tried everything they could to make sure you couldn't win and I didn't want Edward to waste his money._

"_Trust me." He said turning back around and throwing the first ball knocking over three of the bottles. With the next ball he knocked over two more, and throwing the last ball he managed to knock off the last bottle._

_I'd be lying if I said I screamed and hugged him with excitement. While ii was still in his arms he motioned for the guy to hand him the stuffed animal I pointed to earlier._

"_What do you think?" he asked handing it to me, I answered him with a kiss._

**End of Flashback**

I smiled putting the bear back down. I looked through the pictures of us. one from our first date at the restaurant, one from each dance we went to, one Alice took of us when we fell asleep while watching a movie, another one Esme took when Edward kissed me under mistletoe at their house on our first Christmas.

I felt me heart tug at each picture reliving the memories behind them.

I heard someone knock and open my door.

"Hey Bells, Lizze just left to go hang out with some friends you wanna talk now?" Jasper said walking and sitting down on my bed.

I knew he noticed the box I was going through and silently thanked him for not commenting on it.

"Yea, sure." I said closing the box and forcing away the memories that came with it. "So we have a small problem in out hands." I said looking up at him.

"Oh? And that would be?" he asked looking down at me sitting on the floor.

"The Cullens, all of them." I said not looking at him.

"And by all of them you mean _all_ of them?" he asked.

"Yea, even Edward." I said proud that after all this I could still say his name with out crying.

"So are you going to tell him?" Jasper asked sitting down on the ground looking at me in the face.

Before I could answer the doorbell rang. I got up and walked to the door, however the person on the other side was the last person I expected.

"Alice!" I said.

"Bella, we need to talk."

**AN: yay longest chapter yet! hope you enjoyed it! Now all of you should review this chapter so that I'll have lots of smiles. **


	8. Chapter 8 AN sorry but its important

**AN: Sorry to get your all's hopes up but I need to explain something.**

**Last May my stepdad passed away from cancer, he had it for about 7 years and it was really really hard for us.**

**Today i just found out that my mom now has cancer. **

**so now i need to warn you that im most likely going to get even worse with updateing. i know that it sucks all around but things are about to get very stressful and scary at my house and having time to write are probably gonna become less so hope you all will bare with me and thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: hey guys thanks for all the great reviews about my mom, you guys are awesome. Sorry it took a while but my mom had to get a pump put in then there was a mix up on how much pain medication to take and now she's really tired and can't really do much :/ so I have been running around 24/7.**

**So sorry it took so long but i dont know if all of you knew that fanfiction had error and i couldn't upload and i just got back from Myrtle Beach so i'm uploading now.**

**Lizze's POV**

"Shit!" I yelled jumping away from Seth and holding a hand over my heart to make sure it was still beating. "Jasper, don't sneak up on me like that."

I looked up at him to see him openly glaring at Seth for a second before the glare turned to me.

"We'll discuss this later but right now I need you to come with me." He said walking up to me and grabbed my arm and started leading me to his car. I barely got a 'bye Seth' before I was pushed into the car.

The whole drive back to my house was tense and awkward, I knew that jasper wanted to say something but was also upset over something. I started to think of all the horrible things that could be wrong.

"Mom's ok right?" I asked.

"She's fine." Was all he said back.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No."

"Is someone dead?"

"No."

"Dying?"

"No."

"Will you just tell me what's going on?" I said starting to get a little annoyed.

"You'll know soon." Was all he said.

_Might as well have fun. _I thought.

"Did bunnies take over the world?"

"No." he answered sighing at the same time.

"Did your Civil War books get hurt?"

"No Lizze."

"Did you get dumped? Is that it? You got dumped and you don't want to admit it?"

"I'd have to start dating someone to get dumped."

We were almost to my house when I thought of one question that would surely make him at least crack a smile at.

"Did my long lost father finally move back home and soon about to know about me?" I asked chuckling a little.

Silence.

"Jazz?"

More silence.

"Jasper?"

I never thought I would hate silence this much.

"Please start laughing or something to let me know that that's not really the reason were going to my house?"

All Jasper did was sigh, which wasn't good news. By then we had pulled into my driveway and I saw my mom and Ms. Brandon aka my biological aunt on the porch.

Which leads me back to, _SHIT!_

**AN: in the last chapter the Bella and Lizze's POVs were at the same time and are the same time and the same right now. Just to help with any confusion.**

**Bella's POV **

"So are you going to let me in or what?" Alice said with her hands on her hips.

_If looks could kill…_ I thought to myself silently opening the door wider. I turned around and saw Jasper in front of me.

"You ok?" he mouthed. I could still feel Alice's glare on the back of my head.

"Yea I'm fine but if you could pick up Lizze and let her hang out at your house that'd be great." I said out loud looking back at Alice.

Lucky for me Jasper caught on to what I meant. I definitely didn't want Lizzie to walk in on this and explain myself just yet. Once he left Alice walked right past me into the living room and sat down.

"So how old is she?" she said getting right down to business.

"She turned 17 about two months ago." I said calmly moving towards the couch across from Alice.

"Why Bella, why didn't you tell us?" Alice said giving me her best heartbroken look.

I started to feel the guilt creeping inside me, how could I keep this from them? Then I remembered that stupid day were Edward just left saying it had all just been a lie. Instantly that guilt got replaced with anger.

"Why? Well let's see due to the fact that you guys just up and left without any notice it was kind of hard to tell you all face to face. So then when I try calling and emailing and discover all those things have been disconnected and changed, I kind of gave up." I said glaring at her.

"Yea well you could have tried a little harder! God just because you and Edward broke up didn't mean you had to keep this from us!" she said glaring right back.

"What was I supposed to do Alice? I had a kid on the way I couldn't just drop everything and go looking or use all my money to hire someone to do it! I had to live in the reality of the situation!"

"Were you ever going to tell us?" she said looking at me with her sad bambi eyes.

"Truthfully I don't know. I just found out you guys were back only here recently. Also I can't just think about you all and your feelings I also had to think of Lizze's, and I don't know how happy she'd be with her least favorite teacher suddenly becomes her aunt." I said.

"Are you telling Edward?" she asked.

"…I don't know probably not…" I said quietly looking down at my hands.

"What? You need to tell him." She jumped up and screamed.

"It's not that easy Alice! What am I supposed to do go to your alls house and just say 'hey I know we broke up and all but you have a 17 year old kid!' yea that's go great. Plus I don't even know if Lizze wants to meet him."

"You can't keep this from him and if you don't tell him I will." She said angrily.

"Alice it's not up to you what or what not I decide to do when it comes to anything about Lizze, including me telling Edward!" I said raising my voice a little.

She opened her mouth again about to scream some more probably but before she could my cell phone went off.

"Hold on one sec it might be Liz." I said pulling out my phone and answering it. "Hello?"

"_Bella it is Jasper where is Lizze supposed to be again?"_

"Uh she said something about hanging with friends at the movies and then going to the diner so I'd check there first." I said ignoring Alice completely.

"_Ok cool I'm close to there still want me to bring her to my house?" _

"Yea she can just spend the night with you Alice and I probably won't finish for a while," a loud obvious cough interrupted me. I looked up to see Alice holding her phone up on Edward's number about to call. "Never mind just bring her here or else Alice will just call Edward herself and tell him." I said letting out a sigh.

"_I'm staring to see why Lizze calls her The Bitch. Oh I see one of her friend's car. Ok we'll see you soon bye!"_ he hung up before I could even say anything.

I looked up at Alice who was just putting her phone up. "They'll be here soon."

"Good I just got off the phone with Edward him and my parents will be here in about 20 minutes." She said smiling like she won.

"What the hell! Alice I can not tell my daughter about here long lost father then have her meet the whole family!" I said getting very angry.

"Too bad should have thought about that earlier, I've already lost 17 years I'm not missing anymore."

At this point I had to agree with my daughter._ What. A. Bitch!_

**Lizze's POV**

Jasper turned off the car and turned to look at me.

"You know you're going to have to get out of there sometime." He said giving me a small smile of sympathy.

"Do I have to? We still have time to just drive away and act like we never saw them." I said looking at him hopefully.

"But if we do we'd have to leave Bella all alone with them." He said.

I sighed, damn it! I wasn't supposed to meet them. _Ever._ Why did they have to move back now why couldn't they do it after I went to college or at least till I turned 18 then I could shut the door on their faces and say so long. I would never admit it but some part of me has always been afraid that my biological father would find out about me and then take me away from my mom forever. I know I was only nine when I thought this but I couldn't help those horrible dreams for slowly creeping their way into my mind.

Deciding I would take whatever came at me I slowly opened the door and walked calmly towards the person I love the most in this world and the one I hated the most.

"Hi mom." I said going over and hugging her. "Ms. Brandon." I said with a little sneer.

"Hi Lizze how was tonight?" she asked keeping her arm around me. I noticed Jasper walking over to a chair and sitting down in it obviously not leaving until Ms. Brandon.

"It was ok I was kind of forced to leave early so what's up?" I asked looking around to Ms. Brandon. _Please don't let it be that you found out were family._ I thought to myself.

"Well your mother has something she needs to tell you." Ms. Brandon said looking at my mom.

"Yes…well…you see…Ms. Brandon here…or Alice as I know her…is…well…she's your-"

"Aunt." I said calmly to help her out. Everyone looked at me surprisingly.

"Well yea…" my mom said still a little surprised.

"Great now that that's taken care of can I go back out with my friends?" I asked looking directly at my mom ignoring my _aunt._

"Actually Lizze your mom and I want you to meet some other people too." Ms. Bran-I mean _Alice_ said.

"Who?" I said looking at my mo confused.

Before my mom could even answer I saw a silver car pull into our driveway. I saw three people step out but my eyes only centered on one, pale skin, green eyes, copper hair. I really don't want this introduction to happen. Before I could say anything his eyes took complete shock and said,

"Bella, what the hell is this?" he pointed to me.

_That bastard did __**not**__ just say that._

**AN: thanks again for being so great about my horrible updating. So warning I'm going out of town for four days as part of my spring break so I wont be able to update but during that week I'll try my best to get you all about two really long chapters. Thanks again and PLEASE review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: okay so since I took so long to update (even though some of those days weren't my fault.) I'm going to write a chapter for you all during the week. Another reason is because my bff is here and she won't let me eat until I write it. :( **

**Edward POV**

I hadn't planned any of this, all I had planned tonight was dinner with the rents, work on the application for the hospital dad works at, then maybe watch a movie and think about how every little thing reminds me of Bella. However one small text from Alice changed everything.

It wasn't even that long, only five words. But for as long as I live I don't think I'll ever forget them.

_At Bella's. Get over here._

She was over with her! She was talking to her? Part of me was happy to know that she was still in Forks and seemed to live her, the other was furious at Alice for talking to her and not telling him until now! I kept wondering how long she knew that Bella was there.

I got in my car and called Alice. I barely noticed my parents getting in the car I guess they got the message too.

"_Hello"_ she said answering as if nothing was wrong.

"What the hell Alice?" I yelled in the phone unable to hide my anger any longer.

"_Don't question it Edward, just get down here you need to see this with your own eyes."_

"See what? What are you talking about?" I said more confused then ever.

"_I can't tell you over the phone just get over here, she lives at Charlie's place so come on!"_ she said hanging up without saying bye. During the whole conversation my mom and dad stayed silent I was so upset I couldn't even ask them about how they could be so clam.

On the way over there I started thinking of all the things that could've happened that would make Alice this uptight.

By the time I pulled up to Char-Bella's house I was thinking the scene I'd walk in on would be horrific. I'd imagined bodies dead and blood everywhere and people hanging from the ceilings. Instead the house looked perfectly normal like when I had come over all those times in high school.

I walked up towards the door, I was so stressed out I wasn't even sure if my parents were behind me. By the time I got to the door Alice had opened the door and moved out of the way for me to walk through. As soon as I walked in my eyes went straight to Bella.

Even after almost 18 years she still looked as beautiful as ever, if not even more. As soon as I saw her and realized that this wasn't a dream I started looking around me. I noticed a girl on the couch glaring at me, and a man with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting in a chair. Before I could stop myself I started glaring at him, please don't me she married this nub! I thought to myself.

I looked back at the girl to see if this was their kid. The more I looked at the kid the more I thought she looked more familiar. I suddenly remembered how I knew her; she was the girl that tripped outside the dinner while with her friends. I looked at her more closely and started to notice some similar things between us and as if someone turned on a light switch this girl wasn't Bella's and that guy's child. It was Bella's and mine's kid!

Before I could stop myself I said the first thing that came to mind. So many feeling were coursing through me but the most definite feeling was anger, pure anger.

"Bella what the hell is this?" I said pointing at the girl.

**Lizze's POV**

Anger was pulsing through me; all I could see was red. I think part of it was due to me imagining killing Edward Cullen and staining the house with his blood from a slow and painful death.

I was my mom's expression go from scared and anxious to cold hard hatred.

"Excuse me? You did _not_ just call my daughter a, that!" mom said starting to get really angry.

"What? No I didn't mean her as a, that I meant this whole situation! Ok it's not every day that you find out that you and your high school sweetheart had a kid you never knew about!" he said sounding more upset by each word.

My mom looked down and sighed. "I guess I can't yell at you for freaking out about this news, I mean I was pretty bad when I was found out I was pregnant." She said.

"Why didn't you tell us Bella?" the older woman with light brown hair in the corner I didn't really notice at first said. The man standing next to her looked up at Bella then too before his eyes moved to me, I looked away quickly.

Mom walked over to me and sat down before she looked up at the woman. "By the time I found out Esme you all had left already."

"But you could have called!" the man beside the woman apparently called Esme said angrily. "We would have come back; we would have been here in a heartbeat if we _knew!_"

"But I didn't where you all were! You never told me where you all were moving!" she said pointing at Edward.

The whole room became silent after mom's outburst. I was starting to feel as if my life was becoming a soap opera, next thing you know mom would be introducing me to my long lost twin brother.

"But Bella you could've found us it's not like we were trying to hide from you! You should've done everything in your power to find us! Cause now we find out we have this member of our family that we never got the chance to know." Esme said looking at my mom with a mixture of anger and hurt.

"What was I supposed to do Esme? I was 17 and pregnant! I wasn't even out of high school and I had 6 months to prepare for a kid. I wasn't about to spend all my money on trying to find you all not everyone has that kind of money." Mom said.

"Well you could've tried I mean she's gone 17 years without knowing half her family!" Edward said pointing at me. I looked at my mom and saw her eyes tear up and look down at her lap looking ashamed.

_How dare that man_. I thought to myself. I mean yea it would've been nice to have a dad when I was younger but now I have Jasper who is my dad in almost every way and form. Plus I don't see myself complaining; in fact the only thing that I want from them is for them to leave.

I stood up my anger in full force. "Excuse me but just in case any of you forgot _am_ in the room." They all looked at me a little surprised by my random outburst.

"We didn't mean to make you feel left out Lizze it's just that were talking about what was best for you, you wouldn't understand." Alice said smiling at me like she knows me.

"Well I think _I _know what's best for myself better then anyone and if not me then mom and Jasper. But you all _definitely don't_ know what's best for me. You guys don't even know me, and who says I want to know you!" I said starting to get louder with each word.

"We're your family Lizze and how can you say you don't want to know that. Doesn't that do with the whole 'don't judge a book by its cover.'?" Alice said looking at me.

"I don't care! I already hate you and if your family is anything like you I know I'll hate them too! So just stay the hell away from me!" I said before running into my bedroom and slamming the door.

I didn't want to hear them discuss me as if they knew me; I didn't want to see them anymore I just wanted them to _leave_! I didn't know how long I laid there at some point I felt the water on my cheeks informing me that I was crying. Then interrupting the silence was a knock on my door.

"Lizze can I come in?"

**Bella's POV**

I could feel my heart slowly breaking as I saw my daughter run into her room and slam the door to where I'm pretty sure is the only place she felt safe right now.

"Bella, you need to get that girl to listen. I mean it's not like were going anywhere." Carlisle said looking at me.

"What am I supposed to say? 'Hey I'm sorry your upset about this whole situation like any normal person would be but you need to suck it up cause they want to meet you.'? It's not that simple." I said then turned to Alice. "And you! I told you to let me do it my own way that doing it all at once and throwing it at her would upset her? She already thinks you're a bitch now you're the bitch that just so happens to be her aunt?" I said pointing at her accusingly.

I felt someone come up behind me and I instantly knew it was Jasper even though before that moment I had forgotten he was even in the room.

"You want me to go in there and check on her? They probably won't let you leave and I doubt she'll let one of them go in her room." He whispered while there whole Cullen's family just stood there and glared.

"Yea that would be great thanks." I said in a normal voice, not caring if Jasper comforting her upset them. They might have the same blood with her but they are _not _family!

I heard Jasper walk away and towards Lizze's door and knock. "Lizze can I come in?" I heard him say softly.

I looked back over at the Cullens to see all of them look behind me to see Jasper go into Lizze's room.

"You trust him alone with her?" Edward said angrily, looking at me.

"I trust him with my daughter's life! He's the only father figure in her life since Charlie passed away." I said. I decided I'm going to no longer hide the truth from them no matter had hurtful it was.

"I think we need to talk Bella, _alone._" He said looking at is family for the last part.

"Well I can tell when I'm not wanted. Come on mom, dad I'll give you a ride home." Alice said starting to grab her stuff. "Oh and Bella," she said looking back at me by the door. "It's really good to see you again!" she said before running outside after her parents.

_That girl still gives me whiplash from how fast her emotions change._ I thought to myself before turning to Edward.

"So you wanted to talk?" I said.

"Yes I did, I wanted to talk about this whole situation without my family's input." He said looking at me and with the nerve to smile a little.

"Oh yea so what do you want to talk about?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh I know how about why you just dumped me and left without any warning and no way to find you or about how I think your family isn't aware of that whole conversation." I said letting the anger dip into my voice.

"I guess I kind of deserve your anger." He said. _Well duh!_ I thought.

He sat down and looked at me I cautiously took a seat opposite of him.

"When I first found out about the move my parents had decided on I was devastated. I didn't know what to do; I knew leaving you would break my heart. So I thought about when I told you I could say we could still try to have a long distance relationship. But the more I thought about it the more selfish I realized I'd become, if I tried to persuade you into staying together with me I knew we would have still broken up but more painfully. I thought that if I just ended it then that we would both be able to make a clean break. I'm just glad one of us was able too." He said sadly looking towards Lizze's door where she and Jasper were.

"First of all if you're referring to Jasper were not together but even if we were you do _not _have the right to sound upset _I'm_ not the one that ended our relationship." I said to him while giving him my glare face that scares Lizze every time.

"I know and I'm sorry for that too. But all I want is to be able to get to know her. She is my daughter after all, all I'm asking for is a chance _please!_" he said bulgingly.

"I'm not sure I would have to see. I'm going to have to ask her how she feels about this since it's her life were talking about." I said.

"I completely understand." He said getting up and grabbing his stuff. "I don't want a lot all I want is a _chance._" He said walking to the door.

"And that's fine but all I'm asking is don't get your hopes too high I'm not forcing my child into anything she doesn't want to do." I said opening the door for him.

"And I'm fine with that. Bye Bella!" he said leaning over and kissing me on the cheek, and running to his car before I had the chance to react.

_What. The. Hell? _I thought as I watched his car back out of the driveway while my hand was resting on the cheek his lips had been just a second ago.

**AN: hope you guys like the chapter longest one yet woot woot! now that that is finished i'm gonna go eat then sleep! please review almost to 50!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys sorry its taking me so long the newest drama of my writing life my computer decided to deny me all access to my internet :/ so right now I'm at my dear uncle's who is letting me steal his internet and upload this chapter. Woot woot. However I don't know what this will mean for all my future chapters so please just bear with me. But I mean I'm the one forced to live life without facebook. O.o**

**Lizze's POV**

"It's just that I've gone 17 years without him in my life, and I don't need him now!" I said angrily.

This wasn't how I had planned to spend my night. All I had in mind was going out with friends and continuing my make out session with Seth uninterrupted. Instead I'm now spending going between the emotions angry and sad while leaning my head against Jasper's shoulder crying my eyes out…yep definitely didn't plan this.

"Well honey you have to remember he had to miss 17 years of your life. I mean I can't even begin to imagine that and I'm only the neighbor." Jasper said patting my shoulder comfortingly.

"You haven't been the 'neighbor' since after the first month of knowing you." I said smiling at him.

I remembered all that Jasper had done, he came over all the time, went to every birthday party before and after to help set up and clean up, took care of me when I'm sick, who picks me up from school whenever I ask, who knows all my friends names' and all my favorite things, and so much more. If anyone deserves the father figure in my life it's Jasper.

"Well just remember he is your father and whether or not you like him you're going to have to give him a chance." Jasper said in his 'wisdom' voice he uses in his lectures.

"Why do I need him when I'll always have you?" I said hugging him.

"Oh so _I'm _the 'father'?" I nodded. "well then I don't feel bad for bringing this up, just who was that boy you were swapping spit with?" he said pulling back from our hug to look down at me.

"Did you mean 'father' as in you get to ask me about my love life? Cause I meant 'father' as in having you wrapped around my fingers father." I said hoping this would drop the subject.

"Oh no no no. too late you already said it and you can't take it back. So about this boy?"

Well there goes the whole dropping it thing.

"Oh…uh…it's…nothing. Nothing at all." I said uneasily.

"I saw you two you know, and that was not nothing." He said looking down at me with this knowing look.

"Look it was nothing ok!" I said getting my embarrassment and anger mixed together.

"Ok ok my bad!" Jasper said holding his hands up as if surrendering.

"I'm sorry but I can't explain something to you that not even I understand." I said.

"Ah the joys of young love, so how'd your mom take it?" he said looking at me.

"Well…she…uh…" I started trying to think of something to say.

"You did tell her about him right? Cause Forks is small and you can't hide this forever." He said looking knowingly at me.

"I know I know! It's just hard to tell her there might be someone in my life when ever since I was little it was 'stay away from boys! They don't really like you they only want one thing!' how am I supposed to tell that woman anything about the opposite sex?" I asked.

"…When she's almost asleep." He said.

"Exactly! There's no easy way to tell her without there being a freak out!" I said throwing my head down on one of my pillows.

"Well I'll tell you one thing, the longer you wait the harder it'll be and the madder she'll be." Jasper said patting my back.

I knew he was right but the thought of telling my mom about this right when my 'dear old dad' shows up doesn't sound too enjoyable. _Maybe if I tell her next week…_ No. this weekend is the beach bonfire and I am not going to hide this from my mom any longer.

"Ok I'll go tell her now before I lose all my courage." I said getting up and walking out of my room.

I walked down the hallway to see my mom standing in the doorway looking at something down the street.

"Mom you ok?" I asked coming up behind her tapping her shoulder.

"What!" she said jumping as if she didn't hear me walking towards her or saying anything.

"I just wanted to tell you something, didn't mean to scare you." I said explaining myself. "I can come back later if you want me to?" I said hoping that after seeing my dad she'd be so emotional she wouldn't want to talk.

"No it's ok, I really need a good distraction right now." She said smiling at me.

_Crap._  
"Ok…well…the thing is…." I said, saying the last part really fast.

"…what was the last part?" she said.

Crap I have to say it _again_? It was hard enough the first time.

"…I am…kind of…seeing someone…" I said looking up to see her reaction.

"Oh. I see." She said looking at me and letting out a big sigh. "Ok tell me all about him." She said starting to smile.

"But mom I'm 16 year old why can't I have a boyf- wait what?" I said finally processing what she said.

"I want to her all about the guy in my daughter's life if she wanted to tell me that is." Mom said saying the last part kind of sadly.

"Are you kidding?" which is how I ended up spending the rest of the night talking about Seth and not freaking out about what trouble the Cullens would bring.

**Next day:**

"So you're telling me that not only you got to meet your long-lost father but you got to _kiss_ Seth?" my best friend Anna said gripping my arm and cutting off my circulation, Saturday morning once I sat her down and told her _everything_.

"So from everything that I told you, the only thing you got from it was me kissing Seth?" I said in disbelief.

"Well I mean it sucks about the whole Cullens showing up in your life but I'm pretty sure even if you say you're ok with talking about it, you're really not." She said looking at me knowingly.

Some people call it creepy how well she knows me, hell I think it's creepy but right then at that moment I was very thankful for the telepathy my friend seemed to have with me.

"Again Anna you know me better than I know myself." I said leaning my head against her head; she was so short that her head was at a comfortable height to lean on.

"Hey just because I'm short doesn't mean that gives you the excuse to use my head as a pillow!" she said pulling out of the way. "Plus you still have to give me the details on your smooching with Seth!"

"It was…_amazing!_ But we haven't talked since Jasper interrupted us and I'm afraid it meant nothing to him! I have no idea what to do!" I said falling onto the back of the couch with a sigh.

"Well I mean isn't this what almost all high school relationships go through? The stage were there was a move made and now you try to figure out if it's going to go any further or just burn out. You're just gonna have to play it by ear, but Lizze just incase you didn't know that phone of yours, it works both ways." She said, and she was right, which made me mad at her, just a little.

**Next Day…**

I just got the last thing I needed in my locker before going to my free period in the library when I closed my locker I noticed Seth standing there.

"Ahhh!" I gave out a small scream. "What the crap Seth!" I said looking up at him.

"Sorry I thought you knew I was there, otherwise I would have said something" he said smiling down at me making my heart skip a beat.

"Ok so…how you been?" I said not sure how to continue from here.

"Pretty good, got to kiss this amazing girl and I'm hoping she'll go out with me so I have the chance to kiss her again." He said his smile growing to were, I could see his dimples.

I stared at him a second not knowing what to say then decided to go with the first thing that popped into my head.

"Are you serious?"

He looked at me for a second a through back his head and started to laugh. I felt as if I said the dumbest thing as started to turn away to get myself away from the situation when he grabbed me around the waist with one hand and the other under my chin pulling my head up to look at him.

"I have never been more serious about anything else in my life then I am being right now." He said looking at me.

I opened my mouth about to answer when I heard my name being yelled.

"Lizze, Lizze! Lizze Swan!" I turned to see the voice was coming from Ms. Brandon. I saw her motioning for me to go over there, when I started to turn away she yelled louder and started coming towards us.

"Why does Ms. Brandon want to see you?" Seth asked looking at me.

"Because she noticed I was happy and had to destroy it?" I said guessing.

By then Ms. Brandon had reached us and looked at me hands on hips, foot tapping, and glare in place.

"Yes?" I said looking at her with a glare of my own.

"Did you not hear me yelling at you?" she asked her glare deepening.

"I did, but Seth was asking me something and I was trying to answer him." I said.

Looking back at him I was about to say yes when I felt a hand grab my arm and start pulling away.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"I don't think you're allowed to just grab a student Ms. Brandon." Seth said looking concerned.

"Well since I'm her aunt I think that it's ok Seth!" she yelled to him still pulling me towards what I now realized her classroom.

I don't she realized the look of shock everyone had (including me) by her little outburst. Everybody in this city knew that the only family she had was her mom, her grandpa (who had died last year), her grandma who lives in Florida and then her "uncle" Jasper. By Alice announcing she was Lizze's aunt it wouldn't be long before everyone put all the pieces together and then all the rumors would return.

By the time we got into her classroom I wanted to strangle her.

"_What_ do you want?" I said finally letting my anger show. "Did you not notice me talking to him? He was asking me out!" I said getting angrier and angrier the more I thought about this whole thing. "Why can't you people _leave me alone_? I don't want any of you in my life, _ever!_" I said looking at her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way but I'm afraid that now that my family and I know about you we're not going to just leave and forget you exist." She said.

"What if I don't want you in my life?" I asked.

"Then you going to have to deal with it." she said.

Frustrated I started walking back and forth trying to keep my cool. I never wanted to know them or anything about them, I never wanted them to be in my life or know I existed. I had been just fine without them and now they come waltzing in expecting me to just automatically just love them. Well that will _never _happen.

"Please give us a chance Lizze?" she said with this sad look on her face.

I looked at her for a second, my hand on the door knob ready to leave.

"No." and I left.

For second I thought about going back and listen to what she had to say but as soon as I thought it I rejected it. I was never going to forgive them for what they did to my mother.

I walked out of the school and started for my house. About five minutes of walking I started to noticed the dark clouds forming over me and filling the sky. I knew I should've gone back or started looking for shelter, hell even an umbrella, but at that moment I was so upset I just kept putting one foot in front of the other towards my destination.

I'm not sure how much later it was but before I knew it the rain was pouring down and I was soaked within about 3 seconds. The only good thing about the rain was that I was able to cry without anyone noticing it that is if anyone was around. I kept walking ignoring the cars passing by, once or twice they would drive by a puddle and I'd have to avoid it.

I was walking towards the turn off from the main road to a smaller one that lead to my neighborhood when I noticed another car pulling up to the curb and slow down to my speed and roll down there window.

I think that fate hated me right now and was purposely screwing me over cause when I looked in the window Edward's worried face stared back at me

"Need a ride?" he asked.

**(I'm so nice I decided to try not to give you all a cliffhanger in case it took me forever to update again so I will continue)**

"I don't need anything from you." I said with as much hatred I could.

"Ok." He said.

Satisfied I continued walking looking straight ahead waiting for his car to speed away. Instead I was met with music playing softly in the background.

"Are you _seriously_ playing the _star wars theme song?_" I said looking at him in disbelief.

"Yeah…it was on sale on itunes and…well…it's star wars!" he said poorly defending himself.

I laughed a little under my breath and looked forward again and thought to myself, huh we have something in common. I looked back over at him seeing him smile a little thinking the same thing, which caused anger to boil back inside me. I would never have anything in common with him. Pushing my shoulders back and standing straight I looked over at him.

"Why are you still here? Why don't you just leave?" I said looking at him while his smile was replaced with a confused look.

"Because I'm leaving my 17 year old daughter alone in the rain while she's walking home." He said, "and I'm not going to force you in here in case you're worried." He finished.

"I'm not your daughter." I muttered thinking he couldn't hear me.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Lizze but I would like the chance to get to know you." He said smiling at me sadly.

I was about to respond when I thought something that bothered me. "How did you know I was here?" I said looking at him genuinely curious.

"Alice called she said something about her announcing she was your aunt and you running out, I didn't catch that much." He said shrugging.

"So that bitch told you I just ran out huh?" said.

He flinched a little by the word I called her but I really didn't care at that point.

"Well she didn't really get a chance to explain since I was too busy yelling at her for upsetting you.

I stopped walking and looked at him through the car; he slammed the breaks down jerking him forward when he noticed I had stopped walking and looked at me.

He had yelled at her. For me. I thought to myself. I didn't think he would it surprised me and I didn't know what to think of it. If you had asked me I would've said he'd have taken her side before mine. After all she was his sister I'm just the child he found out about only last night.

"You…yelled at her?" I asked him in disbelief. Maybe I just heard him wrong; I thought.

"Look Lizze," he said putting his car in park, "I might have only just found out about you yesterday but you _are_ my kid and no matter what I'm always gonna believe you over anyone else. Ok?" he said.

I looked at him for a second and thought of all the possibilities of accepting him as my dad, for all the good things I could think of about two bad things to go with them.

"Ok look here the deal," I said looking at him, "I'm willing to give you a _chance._ I don't know how things will turn out or if this will even work but I'm willing to try, for my mom's sake at least. But you have to let me go at my own speed and you have to get your family off my back ok? Cause yes biologically you are my dad but you have done absolutely _nothing _to deserve that title, ok?" I finished looking down at him.

"Ok that's all I want is a chance." He said smiling at me a little.

"Ok good." I said starting to walk again I noticed up ahead a break in the trees showing the entrance to the hidden path leading to my house.

"So, what's the first thing I should know about you?" he said looking at me.

I smiled at him sweetly. "I like walking alone." And I broke off into the trees leaving him there all alone, and walking/running fast enough that if he got out of his car he wouldn't be able to catch up to me.

_I think we're off to a great start._ I thought smiling to myself.

**AN: ok guys I hoped you all liked it! Hopefully I'll have internet up and running before too long but just incase I'm gonna go ahead and apologize again, I'M SORRY! Anyway hoped you enjoyed it and go on and review :D we passed 50!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So I sort of got my internet back…sometimes it works other times it doesn't…it really sucks. However I don't really have a chance to notice between work, finals, band practice, and last minute practices for my dance recital. So I'm trying to write these as soon as I get the time but as my mother so "kindly" told me school comes first and it's either I wait till schools out or I lose the computer for the whole summer…so I thought you guys could wait a little bit longer while I studied (btw all A's so far in all my classes, woot woot!) so here you go and I hope you enjoy!**

**Edward's POV**

I had to admit I laughed a little watching my daughter run through the trees to her house, definitely Bella's child. I felt myself smiling some more, Bella's and _mine._

I put the car back into drive and continued on my way to Bella' house just to make sure that Lizze got home safely. I pulled into their driveway and saw that Bella's car was there.

_Might as well see if she's ok,_ I thought to myself trying to convince myself it wasn't just to see Bella. I walked up to their front door and knocked.

A few seconds later Jasper's face appeared in the window and a second later the door was opened. "Hey Edward what's up?" he said.

"Nothing much, I was just wanting to see if Lizze got home safely." I said looking past him and trying to see if anyone else was home.

_He wouldn't be at the house alone…would he?_ I thought to myself.

"Lizze, why would she be home?" he asked looking really confused. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder. "Bella is Lizze supposed to be coming home early?" he yelled.

_Oh thank god someone else is here._ I thought before I could stop myself.

"No why would she be?" I heard her voice yell back from somewhere in the house.

"Because Edward's here and he said he's checking to see if she got home safely!" he yelled back.

"Oh for the love of…" I heard her mutter before I saw her appear behind Jasper coming up to the door. "What are you talking about Edward?" she said looking at me.

"Well Alice kind of upset Lizze today and-" I started.

"What do you mean upset her?" Bella said her eyes narrowing a little.

"She…uh…kind of…mentioned…that…she and Lizze were related…" I said.

"And so Lizze just took off?" Bella said starting to let the panic seep through her voice.

"Well yea. I saw here walking on her way home and then when I tried to offer her a ride she dived into a clearing in the bushes." I said trying to explain it.

"See Bella no need to over react Lizze is in the shed right now." Jasper said patting her shoulder. I had to make fists with my hands just to hold in my rage.

I looked in between them wondering if anything was going on between them. I saw the way he looked at Bella and Lizze, how he went to comfort Lizze when she was upset, how he _always_ seems to be over at their house and knows everything about every details of Bella and Lizze's life.

I could barely hold in my anger at this point.

"Jasper could you go get Lizze I need to talk to her. But first I need to talk to Edward." Bella said looking at Jasper with a smile on her face completely ignoring me it seemed like.

"Of course." He said kissing her on the cheek and running out the back door, which is probably a good thing since I might have strangled him if he was any slower.

"Chill out Edward it's not like he just had sex with me in front of you! It was just a kiss." She said looking at me, the anger returning.

"Right sorry, it's not my right to be upset." _Yet._ I added silently in my head. I looked back down at her. "So wat is it that you need to talk to me about?" I said slightly curious on what she was going to say.

"It's something your mother came to talk to me about today…" she started.

_Oh god._ I thought to myself, remembering what my mom and I had argued about last night. _This is not going to be good…_

**Lizze's POV**

I was lying in the shed for what seemed like hours just staring at the ceiling. This place had always been a place for me to go when I had nowhere else to go.

It was a small shed with a door on one side and a window on the other. On one side was an air mattress and on the other a bean bag with a long box on its side with papers on it. the walls were painted purple, which was about five years old and in some areas pink faded through from ten years ago. All over the walls was different random crap that somehow represented me in some way.

It was my sanctuary.

I didn't know how long he was there but I finally heard Jasper calling my name and knocking on the door.

"It's open!" I yelled not looking away from the ceiling, which had all my early childhood stuff on it from pictures to old toys to old drawings and art projects even some old shoes were hanging up there.

"Hey kido how you doin?" he asked laying down next to me looking at the college (which by the way he helped make.)

"I'm ok. Not nearly as mad as I was earlier, I just couldn't take it there anymore." I said sighing and looking out the window.

"I know you don't want to hear this but they are your family and you can't hide from that for forever." He said looking down at me.

"I know, it's just I wish I had enough time to adapt to the idea of them being here." I said feeling the tears forming in my eyes.

I hated how talking about my father and his side of the family could make me act like one of those stupid teenage girls in one of those dramatic movies.

"You know Lizze I know I'm supposed to tell you that it'll all be ok and just give them a chance and eventually you'll love them just like us." he said while I tried to hold back these stupid tears. He looked at me. "But I'm on your side no matter what and if you want to run I'll be right there with you no questions asked." He finished smiling at me.

"Thanks Jasper." I said hugging him.

"So why don't we go back before your mom thinks your dead."

When we got back to the house I saw Mom and Edward staring at each other mom glaring at Edward, and Edward just looking scared. _Oh no_, I thought. _This can NOT be good_.

"Hey guys what's up?" I said nervously.

Edward looked up at me. "How would you feel about a dinner with me and my family?" he asked having the nerve to smile a little.

I think it's safe to say he had two people giving him the death glare now.

**AN: like I said I don't really have any time so I thought you all would appreciate a short chapter rather than waiting any longer. I'll try my best to get some up sooner! Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: so all you wonderful readers I know I'm a horrible at this whole updating thing. But one of the things I discovered about my "wonderful" job is the days I'm off all I want to do is sleep, sleep, and then sleep some more. But today I'm off due to the weather :D so I'll write instead of catching up on more sleep.**

**Lizze's POV**

I couldn't stop glaring at everyone and everything. As of now I was in history watching Ms. Brandon prancing around the classroom (seriously prancing) and have this huge ass smile on her face that would somehow get bigger every time she looked at me.

I also spent the whole day trying to ignore all the whispers about me and my recently discovered "family".

I never liked having all the attention on me. It was bad enough that all the adults and most the students were waiting for me to screw up and get pregnant just like my mom. I just hated it, walking in a room and all conversations stop, having the whispers follow me no matter where I go, people who have enough courage to come up and ask me about all the rumors, and worst of all the people who twist the lies into greater ones.

Whenever something like this happens I always feel like I'm drowning and no matter what I do I'm still going to die, I push and kick with all my might but I just keep sinking. It was then that I heard the first of what would soon to be many voices ask me one of the first questions.

"So Lizze did your mom really seduce Edward Cullen and purposely get pregnant for his money?" Jack asked behind me.

"Shut up and listen, lord knows you need to pay attention if you want to keep playing basketball." I said hitting one of his nerves.

"Fuck you!" he whisper yelled. "At least my mom isn't a whore. By the way how soon till you follow her footsteps?" He said hitting one of my nerves.

Before I even had time to think about it I turned all the way around and bitch slapped him as hard as I could. After that the silence was so drastic that hearing a pin drop was and understatement.

"Is there a problem over there?" Mss. Brandon asked looking at us smile all gone. "Why did you feel the need to hit Mr. Jackson?" she asked.

"Probably cause of what I asked her." Jack said with a smirk still on his face. The only reason I didn't hit him again is because he was holding said cheek looking a little in pain.

"And what was said question?" Ms. Brandon asked looking at him with a hint of a glare.

"When we're going to expect her to start putting out like mommy dearest." He said while other boys yelled out there agreement on the situation and girls started giggling and pulling out their phones no doubts texting others about the whole situation.

"Well too bad your _assets_ are a little too small to bring pleasure, huh Jack?" Anna asked bringing up a nasty rumor a freshman spread at the beginning of the summer.

Everyone started laughing at him now.

"Ok everyone lets calm down." Ms. Brandon said trying to get class back in order.

"Hey Liz if you want to start putting out tonight I can give you my number!" one of the boys across the room yelled making all the attention turn back to me.

_Can't I catch one lucky break!_ I thought to myself.

"Oh well you see I would but I already have one unpleasant engagement tonight better not make it two." After I said this and looked back to the front at Ms. Brandon did I realize that, I just killed two birds with one stone.

_Well dinner tonight is sure going to be awkward. _I thought as the bell rang signaling the end of class. I'm sure it's safe to say I was the first one out of there.

I was walking down the hallway hearing all the whispers around me.

_Seriously!_ I thought. Do these people have no life at all? I felt like I was in a teenage drama movie and in any second we were all going to burst out into a song all of us just happened to know the words to and all the dance moves that went with it. I laughed at the thought of seeing all the people around me breaking out into dance and song and suddenly I felt better, even if it's only for a little while.

You know those moments when you see something I front of you and you know you're about to walk into a whole lot of trouble? Well that's how I felt when I saw Seth talking to Jackie. It's not hard to describe her; everyone has one in their school. The girl that no matter what always tells your secrets, loves drama more than anything, and wants everything that isn't hers, yea that's Jackie.

"But yea I'm being completely serious, she just goes around trying to get guys to sleep with her and then as soon as they do she puts them on this list she has hanging in her room. It's seriously twisted." I heard her saying and judging by the look on Seth's face I knew two things, one it was about me, and two he believed everything she was saying.

I walked up to them hiding all emotions from my face.

Jackie was first to notice me, "oh hey Lizze! We were just talking about you." She said in her fake cheerfulness.

"Yea I heard from over there, mind if I talk to Seth alone for a second." I said looking at Seth who was avoiding looking back.

"Oh yea sure" she turned to Seth, "talk to you later!" she said before running off.

He looked up from his shoes to wave goodbye and then looked at me for a millisecond then looked back at his shoes.

"So you gonna look at me at all? Your shoes can't be that amazing?" I said trying to lighten the situation.

"Were you just using me?" he asked looking up at me with the saddest eyes I have ever seen.

"If your talking about what Jackie said you should know that was all a lie." I said already getting to the point.

"Oh really? Cause everyone was agreeing with her a second ago, all the guys were talking about how they've been with you. How am I supposed to believe you when all of them are saying this?" he said getting angrier.

"Because it's just a stupid rumor! I've never had sex, or gotten anywhere near it with a boy, let alone have a whole list of guys I slept with." I said getting angry myself. "Plus how long have we been hanging out? Been friends? Does that really sound like me?" I said looking him in the eyes.

"I don't know, maybe we don't really know each other." He said.

"So what does that mean exactly?" I said not liking where this was going.

"I say we end whatever this was that we started now, before any feeling grow strong. I just don't think you're the kind of girl I want to have a relationship with, if what everyone says is true." He said.

If you had taken everything that happened to me today as knifes stabbing me in various places this one moment would win the stabbing of the heart.

"You know how you first meet someone you don't tell him everything about your past, cause you're afraid that we wont see past the lies, you hope but you never know? Well you were that one boy who I thought could see past all the crap that people say and see the real me! So yea I'm glad we ended this before any strong feelings were formed!" I said.

I could feel the tears starting to fall when I said this, so to avoid any more forms of embarrassment I turned around and started walking away. I didn't listen when Seth yelled at me to come back or when Ms. Brandon yelled. I just know that one second I was trying to get to the bathrooms so I could bawl my eyes out and the next second Anna was holding me while I cried in the janitor's closet.

Now this is definitely a teenage drama movie.

By the time school was over I just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry my eyes out while eating a carton of ice cream. Of course instead I have to go to _their _house tonight.

"Mom do I have to dress up for this dinner?" I yelled toward my open door.

"Yes!" she yelled back._ Dang._

I went to my closet and picked out a clean pair of dark jeans and a dark green button down shirt, pulled my hair back with a black headband and put on my chucks.

I walked down the hallway to where my mom and Jasper were and did 360 turn for them.

"You look nice." Jasper said and mom nodded head in agreement.

"Ok then I guess I'm good to go. Let's go mom!" I said waiting for to get up.

"Uh honey that's just the thing they only want you to go so they can get to know you a little better…" she said avoiding my angry eyes.

"Great just great so you gonna tell me how to get there or were you going to just let me drive around aimlessly?" I said no longer hiding my anger.

"Of course not Jasper is going to take you so that you actually go." She said opening her book up to let me know she was done discussing this. This only made me madder.

"Glad your looking out for me mom." I said with as much sarcasm as I could. I went out to the car without another word to either of them and sat down trying to control my rage.

I saw Jasper walk towards the car looking at me carefully hoping not to upset me I think.

"I know you're upset but you didn't have to be that mean." He said closing the door.

"You just don't get it. None of you get how this is affecting _me._ All of you _adults_ think you know best but none of you think to ask me what I'm comfortable with." I said sitting back in the seat.

I was done trying to explain this; I was done trying to let people know why I'm like this when they don't even listen. I was just tired.

"Ok so what are you comfortable with?" he asked.

"I can tell you I'm _not_ comfortable going to this dinner especially not alone." I said.

"Ok well how about this you go to this stupid dinner thing, try not to piss anyone off, come back home and I'll try to get your mom to ask you before discussing your live and the involvement of the Cullens. Deal?" he said holding out his hand to shake.

I thought for a second before I reached out my own hand to shake.

"Deal."

"Good because we're here." He said stopping the car.

I looked out the window at the house I was about to spend my evening in…

_Shit!_


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: FINALLY IT HAS ARRIVED! Ok all seriousness sorry it took so long, I know it's been about 2 months but I'm in my senior year right now and I'm taking two AP classes, trying to apply to colleges, working on poetry out loud competition and not banging my head against the wall from all the stress right now is the only time I've really had to sit and actually think of something other than school. So I don't want you to think I've forgotten because I'd love nothing more than sit here and do nothing but write (oh to be so lucky). So here it is… p.s. please don't kill me!**

**Bella's POV**

I still couldn't believe that I had let my only child go to dinner with a group of strangers, alone. I could still remember my conversation with Esme as if it had happened minutes ago.

_Flashback:_

_I was counting the money in the cash register for the day, luckily for us all the house wives decided to start a book club and had to buy all their books on their own. I was finishing up the counting when I heard the bell ring above the door signaling that a costumer was coming in._

"_I'll be with in just one moment." I said not looking up from what I was doing._

"_I think you'll want to know what I have to discuss now rather than later." I heard a very…**familiar** voice say._

_I looked up and found myself staring at Esme. "What is it you'd like to discuss?" I asked putting the money back down completely forgetting where I was._

"_I would like Lizze to come have dinner with us." she said looking at me._

"_I don't know Esme I don't think that she'll feel very comfortable going over there." I said trying to break it to her easy._

"_We're her family Bella; she needs to get to know us! We already lost 16 years with her how many more are going to make us lose!" she said with tears forming in her eyes._

"_Look Esme I understand how upset you are but I have to look out for my daughter and until she's comfortable around you all I'm not forcing anything on her." I said standing my ground._

"_Bella I have yet to show my anger when I found out you lied to my face about you having a husband and that Lizze was your all's so I think that you should at least owe us this don't you think?" she said slowly getting angry._

"_No I don't reall-" I started_

"_Bella I don't want to get lawyers involved but I will if I have to." She said looking dead in the eyes._

_I couldn't believe she was doing this, that she would actually threaten me with that just to get me to let her see her granddaughter (her granddaughter who just so happened to hate all of them and not want to be near them.) But I knew one thing for sure Esme Cullen was NOT kidding._

"_Fine, you really want to do this then go ahead but don't come crawling to me when this all blows up in your face and instead of agreeing to forming a relationship with you over time it ends up being her not wanting anything to do with you!" I said looking back down and restarting to count._

_I didn't let the tears start to fall until after I heard her footsteps leave and the door shut on her way out._

_End of _Flashback_._

I knew that Lizze was furious with me but at least she didn't know that piece of information.

**Lizze's POV **

I looked at the door trying to tell myself its ok to knock and the door won't hurt me…just the people behind it.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I waited for a second almost ready to knock again when I heard the sound of high heels walking on hardwood floors.

_Crap._

The door opened seconds later revealing Esme Cullen.

"Well hello darling, we thought for a second that you weren't going to make it." she said grabbing my arm and pulling me in.

"Well my mom is making me come otherwise I wouldn't be here, so lets get this over with." I said annoyed and the kind of rude that would get me smacked on the back of the head by my mom.

But I've had a bad and very emotional day with people letting me down left and right and everyone else talking about me behind my back, or to my face. Then to top this horrible day off, I had to come here, a place I'm not comfortable in and never will be if I keep getting forced to be here.

"Oh well…um…lets just go into the living room then, shall we?" she asked taking my arm and walking me towards it before I could even answer.

If anything I had to give Esme this, they really did have a nice house. On the outside it looked like a normal old Victorian styled house, but on the inside was so rich looking. All the walls were painted different colors and had different stuff hanging, or leaning, or placed near that normally wouldn't be placed around each other but somehow managed to perfectly fit together,

By the time we got to the living room I was so preoccupied with my surroundings I didn't have a chance to see who was in there or give myself reaction time. I looked at the faces and saw Carlisle, Edward, Ms. Brandon (in the doorway), a beautiful blonde woman and a _huge_ guy, and finally…Seth…

_Well this was going to be awkward…_

"Well Lizzie you know Edward and Alice, but these are friends of ours Rosalie, Emmett and their son Seth." She said gesturing to each person.

I just stood there looking like an idiot not being able to say anything, I just nodded my head and sat down in the first chair I saw.

"So Lizze how old are you?" the beautiful blonde named Rosalie asked.

"Um I'm 17. How old are you?" I asked back without thinking.

Obviously the question got mixed responses Esme gasped (I don't know why though it's not _that_ personal), Alice started fussing to me about manners but I tuned her out as usual, Edward started to blush, Rosalie just looked amused, Seth was trying to hold back a laugh, and the huge guy named Emmett started laugh like his life depended on it. \

"Well Lizze I'm 37, hopefully I don't look it though." She said chuckling a little, I laughed with her.

"So Seth how is school? Everyone being nice?" Edward asked trying to change the subject.

It was that moment that my phone went off; I pulled it out and saw an unread message from Anna.

A: _Hey how's dinner at hell?_

I laughed inside when I read that and text her back as quickly as I could.

B:_ Worse than you can imagine! Seth is here!_

I heard someone clear their throat to my left and looked up to see Edward look at me to my phone and then raise his eyebrows, as if saying _You better put that up right now._ I decided to have some fun.

"Oh I'm sorry Edward do you have a problem with my texting my _mother_ that I got her safely cause if you want I can always tell her you don't want me telling her I'm ok and that I'm supposed to let her sit there and worry." I said raising my eyebrows challenging him.

"Not at all just wondering who you were texting, it's fine for you to text your mom." he said.

"Great I'm _so _glad I have your permission." I said laying on the sarcasm.

He coughed nervously and turned back to Seth, "So you were talking about school." He said.

"Oh it's going great I've met a lot of great people and they all seem very nice, especially your daughter Lizze." He said looking at me.

"Oh you guys are friends?" Emmett asked looking at us.

"No" I said, glaring at Seth.

"Yes" Seth said at the same time, smiling at me.

"Uh…ok…" Emmett said looking confused.

"She's just upset cause we had a misunderstanding today at school dad." Seth said still having the nerve to still smile at me.

"Yeah a _misunderstanding_, you see your son had this little problem of believing anything he hears about someone even if he's friends with that person and the rumor is the exact opposite of that person." I said glaring at him.

"Oh…ok…" Emmett said starting to realize he started something.

"Well I mean if this person was just honest with me from the beginning then maybe I would have realized the rumor was false, instead of thinking that maybe since these people have known this person their whole life then unlike me they know more." He said finally losing his smile.

"When you first meet someone do you lay all your secrets on them?" I asked. He didn't say anything. "That's what I thought. Excuse me." I said standing up and walking out of the room.

It wasn't until I'd left the room that I realized that I had no idea where anything was in this house. I leaned against the wall and just let the tears fall, I don't know how long it was until I felt someone come up and hug me.

"I'm a total ass." Seth said holding me close.

"Not disagreeing." I said through the tears.

"I just heard everyone talking about you and they kept coming up to me and saying this stuff and at first I didn't believe them but then Jack started talking about what you look like with no clothes on and I just started believing them. Again I'm a total asshole." He said.

I didn't say anything at first all I did was let him hold me. I started thinking of all the times someone in my life screwed up (which was a lot), heck my whole existence was due to a screw up. Then I thought about how happy I've been with Seth and I realized I wasn't ready to let him go.

"Say something please." He said pulling back to look at me.

I couldn't think of anything to say so I said the first thing that came to mind. "You're an asshole."

He started laughing and hugged me tighter, "as long as I get to be _your_ asshole I'm ok with that."

After that I'd like to say that he overcame with passion and kissed me and I was completely cool and calm like the main girls in the movies but honestly, I have no idea. He could have kissed me, I could have kissed him, a unicorn could've come in and used magical powers to make us kiss, all I new was that one second we were hugging and the next second we were kissing (not that I was complaining). I don't know how long we had been there but the next thing I knew I heard a very loud, very angry voice directed at us.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Edward with eyes that could kill.

**AN: Now this is the part were I would have stopped but I was told by someone that four pages wasn't enough and since I haven't updated in SO long I agreed with her. So you guys can thank her.**

"That Edward is called kissing; I should hope you would know what it was since you do have a kid." Rosalie said coming up behind him smiling at us. "Seth I should hope this is the girl you haven't shut up about…right?" she said smirking a little.

"Yes mom this is the girl." He said while smiling down at me. This would've been considered a touching moment for us if it hadn't been for the death glare Edward was giving us-well more so Seth.

"Hey guys dinners ready!" I heard Esme yell from some where in the house. I swear that when they built it they were going for a maze-which they accomplished.

"So lets go eat." I said walking towards the voice trying to break some of the tension coming from my "father".

To say dinner was awkward would be like saying that there are only a few stars in the sky. The whole time Edward was glaring at Seth, who tried to talk to everyone casually, While Rosalie and Emmett were taking each others clothes off with there eyes, while Carlisle was trying to tell a story about the hospital that involved a pregnant teenager and Esme was trying to talk to me while I was trying to ignore all of them, (except maybe Seth.)

By the time dinner was over I was more than ready to leave, I pulled out my phone to call Jasper but a hand reached out and stopped me.

"It's ok I can drive you home." Seth said looking down at me with a smile.

Before I could even answer Edward's familiar "angry" voice interrupted me.

"That's ok Seth I think that I can drive _my_ daughter home." He said already with his keys out and grabbing my arm gently, leading me out towards his car.

"You know I might have wanted a ride from Seth, he _is_ my boyfriend or whatever." I said leaning back into my seat looking straight ahead.

"Yeah well it's that whatever part that stopped me from letting you get in the car with him." He said.

"Well it's not your responsibility to worry about me; I've gotten by just fine without it." I said getting angrier by each mile we went. "Besides if your so worried about me then why are you driving like a maniac?"

I saw him smirk a little out of the corner of my eye, "that's exactly what your mom use to say; I remember this one ti-"

"Stop it!" I said interrupting him, "I don't want to hear about you and mom as far as I'm concerned I just popped out of the sky and the baby gods just picked you two to be the parent, so can you just stop this!" I didn't want to hear about him and mom and how he _used_ to make her happy.

When we pulled into the driveway I jumped out of the door before he even turned off the car. I might've heard mom yell at me but I could think about was getting to the safety of my room. As soon as I entered my room I fell on my bed and screamed into my pillow. SO glad that night is over…

**Edward's POV**

I walked up to the door and knocked hoping that someone besides Lizze was home, because I think she's had enough of me for one night.

The door opened and Bella looked up at me with that expression I know too well, saying I had five seconds to explain or pain would be brought upon me. Seeing that face sent back the thousand of memories of us running through my head and realized that there's only one thing I really want to do right now. So I leaned over and kissed her.

When we broke apart I looked at her and said, "Bella we need to talk."

I wasn't expecting her answer to be to slam the door shut on my face.

**AN: so there you go the next chapter after waiting so long, hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll try to get the next chapter up before I graduate in may.**


	15. Chapter 16

**AN: ok so first of all I understand I'm a horrible person for making you all wait this long for updates (believe me my friend keeps riding my ass about it all the time) but life has just been crazy whoever said that college was easy I kind of want to kick them in the balls right now. To give you an idea my first year consisted of balancing 18.5 hours, co-op at the local elementary school, and holding down a job in my hometown 45 minutes away every weekend. Most would think that summer would be easier but unfortunately I have to take a summer class as well as handle 3 jobs…so it's taken me a little while to find time to breathe let alone write. But in all honesty I will try to update more here soon because I'm on summer break! Well here we go…**

**Edward's POV:**

_I'm an idiot…_

**Bella's POV:**

_ Why the hell did he do that! _

**Lizze's POV:**

_Why is mom crying?!_

**Bella's POV:**

_Who does he think he is kissing me! What the hell is wrong with him?!_ I couldn't get my brain to stop thinking about him and that stupid kiss! I don't know who I'm madder at him for kissing me or me for not wanting him to stop…

I could still hear him on the other side of the door breathing; all I wanted him to do was leave…or stay…NO! Definitely leave.

"Bella, please open up. Please don't cry and open the door." He said. I hadn't even realized I'd been crying.

For some reason this only made me cry harder. "Please Edward just go." I said trying to sound firm.

"Or I could stay, you could open the door, and we could talk about what just happened…" he said through the door.

"Why for its very simple, you kissed me-which you had no right to-and then I smacked you-which you deserved-so there, we've "talked" about it, so you may leave now!" I said getting up and walking towards my bedroom with the tears streaming down my face.

I could hear him continuing to yell after me, but I didn't pay attention. All I wanted to do was curl up and forget this night ever happened. I couldn't stop that one part of me from wanting him to come in and putting forgive and forget to good use, but it wasn't just me anymore I had to think about Lizze too.

I don't even remember falling asleep one minute I was crying and the next I woke up with Lizze lying next to me staring at me.

"What are you still doing up?" I asked looking at her wondering if she knew I was upset.

"Because this is what you would do to me when I was upset and that always made me feel better." She said.

_Yep she knew._

"Oh honey I don't want you to think you need to be here I'm fine really you can go back to your room if you want." I said even though part of me was comforted by her being here.

"You know I'm actually really comfy right here so I think I'm just going to sleep here tonight if that's ok with you?" she said moving around and getting comfy.

"Yea," I said turning onto my back, "that'll be fine."

_Flashbacks:_

"_Bella you can run but you can't hide." I heard his voice behind me right before I tripped over my own two feet and fell then all I could hear was his laughter._

_We were in our meadow that we found not too far behind my house. It's our special place to go to no matter what was going on in the outside world, our own personal universe._

"_Shut up, you jerk and help me up." I said rolling on my back and holding my arm up._

_When he came over and reached for my hand to help me up I yanked it down as hard as I could surprising him and having him fall down as well._

"_Looks like I'm not the only one who has trouble with falling." I said smiling up at him while he leaned over me._

"_Hey as long as I get to fall with you I'm ok with never being able to walk again." He said smiling back._

"_Wow aren't we becoming a corny one." I said laughing at him a little._

"_Oh yea you want to see corny, I'll show you corny." He said getting up and pulling me up with him._

_We walked over to my favorite tree, the one that was big enough to shade you from the sun perfectly, had branches low enough for you to be able to climb up it, and this one branch about 7 feet up that was the perfect chair. _

_Edward walked up to it while pulling out his pocket knife he got for this past Christmas._

"_What are you going to do to my tree?" I said a little scared._

"_Oh don't worry your poor little tree will be fine I'm just making a point here of not only my corniness but also my love for you." And with that he began to carve._

_It took me a minute to finally find an angle to see what he was carving and by then he was halfway done with my name. 5 minutes later I discover that he was writing our names with a plus sign in between them._

"_There now if you ever start to doubt my love for you just come here and look at this and it'll remind you that no matter what I'll always be there loving you." He said while putting his arms around me._

_I never felt happier in my life._

I woke up with a start, I hadn't thought about the meadow or our tree in almost 2 years. I looked over at my beautiful daughter…no…_our_ daughter. I'd never really let myself stop and truly think about the part of her that was her dad, which unfortunately had been a lot.

I remember right after she was born and they handed her to me the nurse commented how her copper hair was very unusual but beautiful, I busted in to tears before she was finished.

Lizze looked and acted almost exactly like her dad even if she tried to deny it.

_God if she found out that he's where she gets her love for music from… _I thought as I began to stroke her hair. The more I lay there the more I kept thinking about that stupid tree in that stupid meadow, I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep without seeing it.

I gently got out of bed and walked out of my bedroom heading for the living room to grab my phone to call Jasper, when I got to the living room I found him sleeping on the couch.

_He really is a good friend…_I thought as I went over to sit on the edge of the couch and nudged him on the shoulder.

"What mom I said I'd get up in 5 minutes!" he said mumbling in his pillow while I tried unsuccessfully to not laugh.

"Jazz get up I need you toget up!" I said shoving his shoulder a little harder trying to wake him up fully.

"What…what's going on…Bella? Is everything ok?" he said _finally _getting up.

"Yea everything's fine I just need to get out for a bit and I just wanted you to know before I ditched you with a teenager for a while." I said starting to get up and put my shoes on.

"Ok yea that's fine, where you headed? Everything alright?" he said looking at me with concern.

"No…but it will be." I said before walking outside and heading towards our meadow.

It didn't take me long to get there, no matter how much time had passed I still knew where it was as if it had only been a day ago that Edward and I were there and happy.

I walked into the side of the meadow and saw him sitting under our tree. Before I could walk away and go back to the house, he looked up and our eyes met. He looked at me for a second and then looked back down at his hands. I'd never seen him so broken before, I decided to go over and see what was wrong (against my better judgment).

"Edward? What's wrong?" I said sitting down next to him, I finally noticed what he was holding the necklace I threw at him when we broke up.

"Remember when I first gave this to you? It all seemed so simple back then."

Of course I still remember when he gave that to me.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Ok now keep your eyes closed, no peeking" Edward said while he finally took his hands off from over my eyes._

_I already knew that we were in our meadow, I could smell the flowers and trees that surrounded us, but there were other scents that didn't belong there, like the smell of food (not that I minded.)_

_He grabbed my hand and lead me into taking two more steps before he dropped my hand and informed me that I could finally open my eyes and see what my surprise was for our anniversary._

_I opened my eyes and looked around in shock. The meadow was completely lit up my candles fake ones, real ones, scented ones, big, small, wide, and slim. If you could think it, he had it. In the middle was a blanket and picnic basket just waiting for us._

_I never loved him more than I did now._

_I turned and looked at him, "it's perfect" I said standing on my toes to give him a peck on the lips._

_After we were finished eating we were laying back and watching the stars when I felt him move to get something out of his pocket._

"_I was waiting for the right time to give this to you and now seems like the best time to do it." he said while handing a small jewelry box._

_I looked up at him and smiled, "oh you didn't have to get me anything" I said already opening the box, unable to keep the smile off of my face._

_I looked down and saw the most beautiful locket I have ever seen. It was a simple silver heart but the design on the front showed a tree with its branches reaching up and twisting around all over, I opened it up and looked at the picture, one of us when we were cuddling on the couch and talking the picture had been taken without either of us knowing, on the other side was engraved "to my love with all my heart…" I looked up at Edward with tears in my eyes. _

"_Do you like it?" he asked._

"_No. I love it." I said kissing him._

_That had been the night when I first made love to Edward._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Well we were kids Edward. Everything was simple back then." I said leaning back against the tree looking up at the stars through the branches. "So why are you up?"

"Couldn't turn my brain off, you?" he said looking at me.

"Same thing." I said looking down not being able to look him in the eyes after that kiss.

"You know I don't regret it right?" He said talking about the kiss.

"Yeah, and I'd love to be able to just forgive you and start right off where we left off but, it's not just me that I have to think about." I said. "Besides I don't think that my heart could take another round between me and you." I finished finally looking up at him.

"I don't blame you for hating me. I'm a horrible boyfriend, son, father, everything. I'm like poison, everything I touch dies." He said looking back down and twirling around the locket.

"You're not poison Edward." I said touching his shoulder to comfort him.

"Oh really why don't you ask my kid she'd rather claw her eyes out then spend 5 seconds with me." He said shrugging off my shoulder.

"No she doesn't. She's just a teenager, and teenagers always have to hate someone at some point. She just has to get to know you, and then she'll love you. But you have to let her do it on her own time, no more forcing her into dinners and stuff." I said.

"And what about you will I ever be able to get in your good graces?" he said looking at me a little hopeful.

I sighed. "I don't know Edward; I can't trust you again not after you broke my heart like that. Not right now at least." I said.

"So then let's just leave it at we'll see." He said.

"It's one thing to say that and it's another to follow through." I said looking him straight in the eye He dropped his eyes to the ground after a few seconds before he looked back up.

"So how do I deal with the Lizze situation?" He said looking at me like I would have the magical words to say to make this whole mess clear up.

"Honestly?" I asked him in all seriousness.

"Yes honestly! What do I do?" he exclaimed loudly.

"Duck when she throws things at you" were my words of wisdom.

**Author's Notes: Ok so I hope this helps with all of you guys and I'm sorry it took so long I'm going to try to be better. Luckily for you all, my roommate at college found this story and she's about as subtle as a bull in a china shop so most of you should thank her for that. So hopefully you'll get another update before August! Also please don't hate me too much to not review, this way I you can let me know when I start to suck!**


End file.
